Une déclaration inoubliable
by Onyx Black-Potter
Summary: Imaginez vous déclarer votre amour à la personne que vous. Ok,maintenant que c'est fait. Dites vous que sur les milliers de possibilités que vous avez imaginé, celle qui va se dérouler ne va pas du tout se dérouler comme prévu.


Un autre petit OS parce que j'aime bien ce couple au final.

Lupinement vôtre,

Onyx Black-Potter.

* * *

 **Une déclaration inoubliable.**

Et voilà. C'était raté. Encore une fois, il avait laissé passer l'occasion de lui révéler ses vrais sentiments. Putain ! C'était quand même pas si compliqué ?! Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait même plus comment se comporter avec elle. Il venait de passer toute la journée et la soirée avec elle - bon d'accord c'était pour réviser, mais quand même ! - et plus d'une fois il avait voulu lui parler, mais chaque fois, l'occasion ne lui paraissait pas être parfait. Il avait imaginé cette scène des millions de fois. Elle se passait toujours à peu près comme ça : il emmenait Vic dehors pour lui parler. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'emmenait dehors, Vic adorait regarder le ciel quand il était étoilé. Après, il lui dirait "Je t'aime" et lui dévoilerai tout ses sentiments. Il ne lui ferait pas des belles et longues phrases pleines de romantisme et d'amour. Non, il avait pris pleins de petits objets qui lui évoquait à chaque fois des souvenirs de Victoire et lui. Il pensait que c'était la plus belle des manières pour déclarer son amour à une personne comme Victoire Weasley. Il était sûr de lui, avec ce plan là, ça ne pouvais que marché.

Il prit une décision, il profitera de ce week-end pour tout lui avouer. Il se dit même que si Gryffondor gagne, il avouerait tout à Victoire. Suite à cette résolution, il pria Merlin pour que Gryffondor perde le match, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était un rouge et or qu'il devait être tout le temps courageux. En fait, à y réfléchir, il agissait plus comme un Serpentard que comme un Gryffondor,mais tant pis pour les maisons, des fois fuir était vraiment une bonne idée et un excellent plan.

Le week-end arriva et avec lui, la victoire de Gryffondor, Merlin ne l'ayant pas entendu apparemment. Il le maudit d'ailleurs pour ne pas l'avoir écouter. Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune et firent la fête. Suite à cette victoire – et les quelques verres et bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu descendus – Il se décida à aller lui parler, ayant enfin trouvé un minimum de courage ou est-ce que c'était les 10 shots de Whisky. Il marcha droit vers elle, l'air digne – enfin le plus digne possible vu son état –, la regarda et lui dit :

 _\- Vic, tu veux bien venir un coup dehors, j'aimerais te parler_.

 _\- Euh ... Oui bien sûr Teddy_ dit-elle en se levant.

Il sortirent de leur salle commune et là, Teddy la regarda et lui déclara, de but en blanc, comme ça.

 _\- Vic, je t'aime ..._

Mais, avant de pouvoir déclarer entièrement sa flamme, il s'évanouit.

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain, dans sa chambre de préfet. Il avait mal à la tête, mais ça lui passa dès qu'il se souvint. Et il eût honte comme jamais il n'avait eu honte dans sa vie. Cependant, le pire était en face de lui, Victoire dormait sur le fauteuil de sa chambre. Il avait envie de se terrer d'en un trou. En se levant, pour lui mettre une couverture sur le dos, elle se réveilla. Ils se regardèrent comme deux idiots avant que Victoire ne cria :

 _\- Teddy Remus Lupin, tu es vraiment le plus idiot des hommes ! M'avouer que tu m'aimes tout en étant ivre et absolument pas en état de tenir debout est une chose. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ensuite, après cette belle, mais courte déclaration, au vu de ton état, tu oses t'évanouir à mes pieds ?!_

 _\- Mais Vic ..._ essaya-t-il de dire en se levant difficilement

 _\- Y a pas de « mais » ! Ca faisait des mois que j'attendais que tu me dises quelque chose, que tu te déclares enfin alors que j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour te montrer que je t'aimais,_ dit-elle en lui coupant la parole, _et j'avais envisagé toute les déclarations possibles et inimaginables de la plus mignonne à la plus romantique ! J'avais envisagé toutes les réactions possibles mais je peux te dire que l'évanouissement n'en faisait pas parti ! Et …_

 _\- Tu m'aimes ?_ en lui coupant à son tour la parole, cette fois, il était tout à fait sobre.

Et il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, mais avant qu'il ne touche ses lèvres, elle lui lança, discrètement, un sortilège pour que son haleine ne gâche pas leur premier baiser.

* * *

Donnez votre avis, ça aide toujours :)

Demandeusement vôtre,

Onyx

 _Publié le 25 mai 2017_


End file.
